


Hannibal: Legacy

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: Hannibal: The Continuation [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Cannibalism, Dark Will, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Murder Family, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, lots of dogs, of course, settled in Italy, with cannibals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: It's been years since the fall and though life hasn't been a smooth ride since then, Will can proudly say he wouldn't change a single thing if it meant he couldn't have the perfect life and the perfect family he holds now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last piece of my Hannibal series so I recommend reading the stories preceding this though I will say that this can probably still be read on its own since it's mostly fluff.
> 
> A huge thank you to new and old readers! This series was tons of fun to write and I'm so happy I did so. Thank you again and enjoy!!!

Will found that even after years of being together, his family still managed to surprise him.

It had been a little over four years since they’d settled in Italy and Will could already tell that it was different from their three year home in Argentina, more permanent, more intimate. It was even farther away from civilization and yet also incredibly close to so many old world wonders.

He allowed himself to get fully comfortable, to truly relax in his new home. The walls and rooms showed that Hannibal had done the same. Though their Argentinean home had never been cold, the family had seemingly kept some distance from it, never getting to many books or relics or keepsakes to put around the place. But now? Now their home was elegantly planned room for room with works of art hanging on the wall, priceless rugs and tapestries, hundred year old books, and so much more.

To be perfectly honest, Will would have been fine with a tiny cabin whose nicest artwork was a pair of antlers on the wall. However, when choosing to stay by one’s family, one had to learn to compromise and so Will allowed it since he did get to occasionally teased Hannibal on his taste of ostentatious things. Besides, it meant he could torture Hannibal by wearing his plaid shirts and he got to have his dogs too (something which Hannibal actually didn’t mind despite how much he pretended to complain about them).

There were five now. Liz, the big old English Mastiff had passed away but Will found he couldn’t be truly sad. After all, he had made the last few years of her life rather wonderful considering the horrid conditions she had been in.

Precious and Monty were still in prime health though and Will imagined they would be around for several more long, good years. The three newcomers were Kastytis, a Bolognese stray that Hannibal had actually named (after some Lithuanian legend if Will remembered correctly); Fang, a scarred mutt that Will had taken after going out on a hunt (the man had been heavily involved in dog fighting, a fact Will hadn’t known beforehand but which certainly made the man’s end far bloodier than intended); and Viršaitis (who Hannibal had again named) a Black Russian Terrier and their biggest dog who had come from a different hunt when they’d vacationed in Poland for a time.

He had trained all the dogs expertly and the large, empty woods that surrounded their home was perfect for them to have their own sense of freedom (he had no worry of them running off).

Fang also proved extra interesting and helpful, the dog far more violent than the others due to his past. He had never attacked Will, Hannibal, or Abigail but when one of their ‘guests’ did get a little to close for comfort, Fang had effectively leapt at the man and had taken him down before the knife could knick Will’s skin.

Appearing all the happier at being able to protect its new owners, Will allowed Fang to occasionally join the hunt, teaching the areas he was allowed to attack so as to not completely ruin the meat. And they did have plenty of guests.

Sometimes the guests were mere corpses, gathered elsewhere, while some freely walked into their home without knowing they were the ones for dinner. It was enjoyable, playing so many different games of deception, so many different faces to lure people in. Occasionally Abigail did the same, calling them beforehand so that everything would be prepared by the time she got there. Those moments were possibly Will’s favorite, when they came together and cooked as a family, all masks and deceptions tossed aside.

However, one day Abigail’s guest was not the intended dinner as she spoke with Will on the phone. It had been a while since she’d seen them, busy with a case she had claimed (she’d set up her own detective agency; not needing the money but enjoying the chase and the stories it gave her to tell). Will had been able to tell something was up with her even from the simple conversation, it was so hard keeping secrets in their family, but whatever it was Will knew it was meant to be a surprise.

Because of that, Will didn’t push and simply told Hannibal of what he suspected. They planned accordingly for that dinner, curious as to whom Abigail could be bringing over. When the day came and their doorbell was rung, Will answered the door with the dogs excitedly running around his legs. He opened it and couldn’t help but be surprised by the child that stood next to his daughter.

The girl couldn’t be older than ten and with her tanned skin, light hair, and high cheekbones, Will couldn’t help but be reminded of Hannibal. That connection grew when he looked into her dark eyes though there was one very obvious difference between the two. The girl had no filters, no different skins, no way of blending in. The stare that she returned was the same stare she gave everyone else and Will imagined it made many terrified of her.

“Will, this is Ludovica Lombardi,” Abigail said as way of introduction, a fond smile playing on her lips.

“I prefer Vi,” the girl quickly said, her voice highly accented though she still spoke fairly well.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Will replied as he watched the dogs curious move around her and sniff her. Even on all fours Viršaitis was taller than her. He watched her interact with them curiously. The creatures brought a smile to her face as she held out her hand and let each animal sniff her. As she did so, Will thought on the familiar name. Obviously Lombardi was familiar as they lived in the Lombardy Region but there was something else…

His eyes lit up as the connection was made. “You’ve been working on the family’s case, haven’t you Abigail.”

She nodded with a small smile. “Vi was their daughter. The aunt hired me and it was she who Vi was going to live with but I couldn’t bear for it to happen.”

“I should be with normal people,” Vi quickly piped in. “That is what Abigail said.”

Will’s lips twitched into a smile as he looked at Vi again. Now knowing where she’d come from, Will tried to see if she had done it. After a quick look, he knew that she had not started the fire, but she certainly hadn’t helped them. She’d indirectly murdered her parents so to speak.

“Well, enough standing around, please come inside.”

Their curiosity appeased, Monty, Viršaitis, and Kastytis wandered away as Abigail picked Precious up in her arms. Fang remained in the room, giving Vi a wary look but knowing not to attack unless commanded to do so.

Hannibal was in the dining room as they walked in, doing some finishing touches to the set up.

“Abigail,” he greeted with a quick kiss to her cheek before his eyes turned curiously to Vi. “Hello.”

Will noted how Vi stood up a little straighter and held out her hand which Hannibal gently shook. “Hello. It is nice to meet you Dr. Lecter. I am Ludovica Lombardi though you may call me Vi.”

“It’s nice to meet someone so young with such good manners,” Hannibal noted with a small smile as he mentally came to the same conclusion Will had.

“I did my own research on you when Abigail told me who she really was. I figured it would be good to be on my best behavior so as to avoid getting on the menu,” Vi responded, her eyes flitting around the room as she took everything in.

She wasn’t afraid which was interesting. However, she was wary in her own right, though not of what they could physically do to her. Will cocked his head to the side as it clicked. She wasn’t able to hide her true nature, she simply didn’t know how, and oh how that must have alienated her parents. That so called unconditional love had disappeared. She’d become a freak, an abomination.

The words slipped through his lips before he could help it. “Don’t worry Vi. We don’t think you’re wrong.”

Vi’s dark eyes turned to him and Will finally saw the child there, saw the shock and vulnerability. Will could tell it hadn’t just been her parents. Classmates, neighbors, they all had seen and none of them had understood.

After a moment, Vi seemed to collect herself and she said, “They call you a…”

“Immedesimazione,” Hannibal said when the English failed her. “Empathy. An empath if you will.”

“Is that how you know? Even if I have not said anything?”

Will nodded. “You don’t have to worry about that kind of ridicule here,” he said.

“I am sorry. I cannot trust your words so easily.”

Will simply smiled. Again, she reminded him a great deal of Hannibal, and himself in that moment as well. Perhaps even Abigail after her immediate trauma with Hobbs. Similar to them, it was not so easy for her to give up her trust, her heart, to others, to let them in. “I hope that will change one day,” Will replied as he walked over and pulled out a chair for her, “as I also hope you’re hungry.”

She nodded and got into the chair as Will pushed her in. He momentarily left, walking into the kitchen where the dogs waited patiently for their own dinner. After feeding them and making sure they had enough water, Will headed back into the dining room where Hannibal was pouring a glass of wine.

“I imagine you’ve tasted wine already Vi, but we do have juice or water if you’d prefer,” Hannibal politely said.

Vi glanced at the food already on the table and then back to Hannibal. “What kind of juice would go good with it?”

“Hmm, tomato juice I imagine. How does that sound?”

“Good. Thank you.”

Hannibal nodded and left as Will sat down. Once Hannibal had poured her drink and taken his seat as well, she asked, “Are we eating someone?”

Again, no fear rested on her young face. Just pure curiosity.

“Saying ‘someone’ implies their psyche was capable of an evenly matched conversation with us,” Hannibal retorted. “But yes, we are. How does that make you feel?”

Will snorted at the question. So typical of Hannibal to begin to psychoanalyze their guest. He noted that she hadn’t taken a bite yet but she didn’t seem disgusted with the idea. She merely was more interested in her conversation with Hannibal for the moment.

“People say cannibalism is wrong even though it has been recorded in over one thousand five hundred species and it is still practiced in other parts of the world,” the girl replied.

“Have you researched the topic?” asked Will.

“I read a lot. I taught English and French to myself. The teachers were to slow. My French is better,” Vi said. She moved the food around on her plate but still didn’t eat it. Her eyes moved back to Hannibal and said, “I used to feel sorry that my classmates could not keep up. Then I saw they did not think me smarter than them even though I was. That was what you were going to ask next. Yes? How I look at people?”

“It was,” Hannibal said. “And how do you see Abigail?”

“She is nice to me. Most people are not. She helped me get rid of my aunt.”

“Oh?” asked Will.

“Nothing spectacular,” Abigail smiled. “She would have been the last person to really ask after Vi so I had to get rid of her.”

“And have you chosen to take care of Vi? Feeling a spark of maternity?” questioned Hannibal.

“I have grown rather attached to you,” Abigail said as her eyes settled on Vi.

The girl returned but didn’t quite mirror the sentiment as she said, “I do not think anyone has ever become attached to me. It is nice.”

“I of course offered to help her find a new home but she said she wished to stay with me for now.”

Vi nodded. “I do not like people and they do not like me. I would be thrown from place to place which I do not like. I like staying with Abigail.”

“It’s one of the reasons I’m actually telling you about this now,” Abigail added. “I’m moving to a larger apartment, still in Milan, so that way Vi will have her own bedroom. While I get that set up, I was wondering if you two wouldn’t mind looking after her.”

“She thinks you can help me too,” Vi said.

“How so?” asked Hannibal.

“In shielding. That is what she called it. I do not know how to hide in plain sight.”

“Could be fun,” commented Will.

Hannibal nodded in agreement. “I think we both can help with your problem.” He sipped at his wine. “You haven’t taken a bite yet.”

“Sorry,” Vi quickly said.

Will had wondered if she had been using the conversation as a distraction, a way to try and avoid the meal. However, she showed no hesitance as she dug into her food. She was trying to be polite, using all the proper utensils, but there were a few times that the fork and knife were just to slow and she used her fingers to pop the pieces into her mouth instead.

“Sei un cuoco fantastico.”

“La ringrazio tanto,” Hannibal replied.

As they ate, they learned a few more of the finer details. Her parents’ had died in a fire, something that though she had not started it, neither had she done anything about it. They learned some of her likes and dislikes and Will was able to figure out that she didn’t hold an unstoppable urge to kill. She simply didn’t like people as no one had ever taken the time to understand her and so she didn’t take the time to understand them. It was less outright hatred and more so indifference. Humans were worthless in her mind, at least she’d thought so until meeting Abigail.

She also had a great interest in the macabre. After learning of who they were, she had gone online and looked up what she could, telling both Hannibal and Will that she thought it was nice that they could turn unimportant people into beautiful things.

It was agreed that she’d stay with them for the next four days which Abigail said was plenty of time for her to set up the new apartment.

After Abigail left, Hannibal showed Vi around their home as Will prepared the guest bedroom for her and then let the dogs out once more before they went to bed, promising Vi they would talk more the next day.

When they both woke up, it was to find Vi already awake and in the living room. She was standing near one of the bookshelves, eyes flitting over the pages of a book.

“It’s rude to go through people’s things without asking,” Hannibal commented.

“I know,” she said. “But I do not think you will eat me now. You find me to interesting. Besides, I put everything back where it belongs.”

Will chuckled as Hannibal glanced around and said, “So you have.”

She put the book back and looked over. “Yesterday I told you much about me. What about you?”

“What would you like to know?” asked Will as he went and sat on the sofa. Vi sat beside him and Hannibal chose to sit on her other side.

“What do you do?” she asked. “You cannot simply kill people and that is it. Yes?”

Will laughed and shook his head. “Well as you know, we have our dogs which takes plenty of time out of our lives. I enjoy fishing, there’s a wonderful pond not far from here, and we often take trips around Europe.”

Vi’s eyes turned to Hannibal questioningly.

“I enjoy reading, collecting things. Sometimes when we’re out, I’ll give lectures at different museums and halls under the guise of professors and curators.”

“Why?”

“I enjoy speaking on history, philosophy, and other things. Even if the majority do not fully understand.”

“Basically he likes hearing the sound of his own voice,” teased Will.

Before Hannibal could respond with a snappy comeback, Vi asked, “Why bother yourself then? Why bother with anything if they are beneath you?”

“Are you asking why we choose to live?” asked Hannibal with a curious gaze.

She nodded.

“Because life is entertaining and no person can know everything that is going on. There is always something new to learn, something to be surprised by,” Hannibal said. “That being said, dying should always be considered as well. It is because I died that myself and Will are sitting here with you.”

“A spiritual dying.”

Hannibal nodded.

“Why not just die?”

Will raised his eyebrows. “Are you suicidal?”

“No. I do not want to die. But I do not understand why people choose to keep living.”

“That is something every person must find for themselves,” Hannibal replied. “I understand that it is difficult for you though. You still think yourself alone.”

“Am I not?”

“Abigail has welcomed you into her heart,” Will said. “That makes you part of this family.”

“What if I prefer being alone?” asked Vi.

“I don’t think you do,” Hannibal said. “You simply don’t wish to spend time with those beneath you.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Perhaps. How do you stand to interact with those beneath you?”

“It’s a game,” said Will. “That’s what makes it so entertaining.”

“Can you show me?” questioned Vi.

“Of course,” Hannibal replied. “Last night you said you like movies. Perhaps we’ll go to the cinema today.”

“For a lesson?”

Hannibal nodded as he stood up. “But for now, breakfast. You may join me if you like.”

Vi thought about it for a second and then asked, “Can I keep reading in here?”

“Very well. I’ll call for you when it’s ready.”

Will followed Hannibal to the kitchen so he could feed the dogs who were waiting patiently as usual.

“I believe she may have a form of antisocial personality disorder,” Hannibal commented lightly as he went about going through the fridge.

“Oh?”

“And she finds it disturbing that Abigail actually interests her,” Hannibal continued. “I imagine she’s gone through scenarios in her head, switching her parents with Abigail, and finds herself unable to simply stand by and watch.”

“Well it’s nice to know she doesn’t plan on burning Abigail alive I suppose.”

Hannibal laughed in amusement. “It will be difficult if we do go out today. It’s incredibly difficult for her to conjure up any form of empathy.”

“So we’ll use your more…analytical method,” Will said. “Honestly that should make it even easier for her to see it as a game.”

“Perhaps. We will see.”

From there they had breakfast together, discussing some of Vi’s favorite topics. She was incredibly intelligent and well read but still very much a child as some theories and topics were a bit over her head. She didn’t get angry though if she didn’t fully understand something. She simply sat and listened and admitted to what she knew and what she didn’t.

She was an open book and didn’t bother with secrets. Will didn’t mind it, particularly since their family was used to not hiding things anymore, but he could tell it was a burden in everyday society. It was honestly pure luck that Abigail got involved with the girl’s case and chose to keep her. Otherwise she would have likely been thrown into a mad house.

After breakfast Will spent some time with his dogs and Vi joined him for a bit. She didn’t mind their company though it was obvious she didn’t hold any kind of great love for the animals. Will imagined she placed them above humans however as at least animals didn’t have the ability to ridicule her or outcast her like people.

It was after lunch that they planned to drive to the nearest cinema and as Vi ran to her room to get her coat, Will went searching through their coat closet, trying to find his usual scarf.

With a flourish, he felt fabric drape around his neck and looked down in confusion at the unfamiliar, maroon colored clothe. He turned around with a raised eyebrow to stare at Hannibal.

“The other one had a hole in it. I threw it out.”

Will made a soft whine as Hannibal pulled him closer. “I hate it when you do that. It was perfectly fine.”

“I am not having my husband going out there looking like some vagrant.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to gussy me up every time we go out,” sighed Will.

“You are gorgeous William. I am merely trying to show that with proper clothes for such an outing.”

Will rolled his eyes as a wicked grin fell on his face. “I thought you preferred me rough and messy though,” he said, pressing their bodies together and going in for a deep and slow kiss.

When they finally parted, Will allowed smug satisfaction to fall over his face. He always did get a high off of ruining Hannibal’s perfect exterior.

“On occasion,” murmured Hannibal accent thickened with want. “But if you recall, we are not alone.”

As if on cue, Vi seemed to be in the hallway, staring at them intently as Will’s face went bright red.

“Sorry,” Will mumbled as he took a step back. “That was inappropriate of me.”

“I know about sex,” she stated simply, only making Will’s face turn brighter as Hannibal chuckled in amusement. “If eating another human does not faze me then neither will sex.”

“She has a point William,” Hannibal said with another laugh.

“Let’s just get going,” mumbled Will as he finally got out of Hannibal’s grip and headed out the door.

The drive over was mostly uneventful as Vi watched the scenery go by. However, as they finally got into the city and neared the cinema, Hannibal spoke up again. “Follow our lead Vi and do not question us if we ask you to do something. Understood?”

She nodded, looking at them with a curious gaze.

As Will stepped out of the car, he let the fake persona of Matthew Dumont bleed over him. The way he smiled, moved, everything changed. The same was said for Hannibal as he fell into Lucas Dumont, the two linking arms. Will could tell that Vi was confused. She saw the changes but still did not understand why they were doing it.

Will got the tickets, a re-showing of a classic Italian film, _L’Avventura_ because of course it had to be a classic for Hannibal to consider it, even for something that was primarily a lesson for Vi.

When he walked back over to where they were standing, Will could already tell that it wasn’t going perfectly. Hannibal was apologizing profusely to a woman who had apparently complimented how sweet Vi and her relative (whatever the woman had assumed Hannibal was) looked, only to have that compliment thrown back in her face by the girl.

“I’m afraid she woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Hannibal said in Italian. “You know how children are.”

“Oh yes of course! I have four!” the woman replied. “No harm done.”

Hannibal continued to smile though Will could tell he wasn’t pleased. Still, Vi’s reaction was to be expected and she at least remained quiet and didn’t make any rude remarks as they entered the theatre.

As the film played, Will could tell the girl was more preoccupied with looking at them, studying them, analyzing them, than anything that was happening on screen. For her, it was like a puzzle she couldn’t quite form as the pieces moved in front of her, never fully taking shape.

They kept their personas on even when they left the theatre and chose to walk to a nearby bakery for a snack. Vi continued to watch, to study them, a frown clearly set into her face as she tried to comprehend what was happening. She talked a little more, asking questions and starting conversations that clearly went differently as expected seeing as Will and Hannibal weren’t acting as themselves in that moment.

It was only once they were back in their car that they shed their disguises and Hannibal turned around to Vi and said, “Describe to me what you saw.”

The car ride was then filled with Vi’s observations and Hannibal’s responses. Will occasionally spoke up as well but preferred to listen to their conversation as Vi’s understanding of it all was far more analytical than how Will’s brain worked. However, the conversation wasn’t enough for him to not notice there was still some remaining anger left in Hannibal, swirling dark and potent underneath his skin. It had only been one small comment, a rude remark, sure, but that was all. Had Vi’s incident really upset him that much?

When they arrived back at their home, Vi asked, “Why not just avoid society?”

“Because our world is to interconnected to do so,” Hannibal replied. “Besides, even if the average person is beneath me, there is plenty more to interact with that I find fascinating.”

Vi shrugged at that. “I suppose it is hard to get books and movies without interacting in society and I do like them. It was interesting seeing you two blend in too. I do not think I would be very good at it though.”

“It takes practice,” Hannibal replied, “something which Will and I can help you with if you wish it.”

“If I do not want help?”

“That is your choice. But you will have great difficulty getting those books. You’ll stand out and not in a good way.”

Vi gave a small nod. They had taken off their coats and scarves and were now headed for the living room. “I do not care if people know I let my parents die. If they know though, I will not be able to get my books. Or talk to Abigail. Yes?”

Hannibal nodded.

“I suppose it is important to try then. At least while there are still aspects of life that interest me,” she said.

“How about we start today,” Hannibal suggested. “I will show you how you can transform into anything should you put your mind to it.”

“What about your way?” questioned Vi, eyes turning to Will again.

“I don’t think my way will be of much help,” he replied with a small smile. “I’ll be out with the dogs if you need me.”

Hannibal simply nodded as Will left to watch the dogs excitedly run out and into the forest. Will played fetched with them, chased Precious around when she refused to give the stick back. Fang even brought him a bird. He waited patiently until Will gave him the go ahead and then tore the small creature apart.

Will suspected that by the time he walked back in, any remaining anger inside Hannibal would be gone. However, as he followed Monty into the living room, he could tell that the same darkness as before resided there.

With a sigh loud enough to stop the conversation, Will muttered, “Really Hannibal. Vi’s not going to understand that she should have apologized for her rude comments with that woman. Just ask her to say sorry.”

Will barely got a glimpse of Hannibal’s confused face when he was drawn to Vi’s statement of, “He is not angry with me. He is angry with the woman. She believed he was my grandfather.”

For a moment, all Will could do was stare and as his eyes fell on Hannibal’s irritated and slightly upset face before laughter began to fall from his lips. The sound turned into a practical bellow which only increased at Hannibal’s muttering.

“Well your hair is gray now,” Will managed to get out as he continued to laugh.

“ _Will_.”

He just laughed more and more, about to comment on the fact that he’d have to get used to the image of grandfather since he was over sixty and—

Hannibal was over sixty. He was well over fifty. It was a thought that he should have considered a while back but for whatever reason it had never struck Will. Yet it did then in that moment, his body freezing up and his heart stopping.

Had over a decade really passed since the fall? So many years and they were still alive, still together, still a family? And there was still another decade ahead of them, maybe two, maybe more. He’d probably see his own hair turn gray, wrinkles would deepen.

He jolted not realizing when Hannibal had moved from the couch to stand in front of him. He was holding him close, a hand carefully brushing a tear (when had he started crying?) from his face.

“What’s wrong Will?” Hannibal murmured.

What was wrong? He had just realized that he would grow old with Hannibal, that he loved every day that was spent with him, that he had an actual life that he wanted to live for and keep! It was the exact opposite of wrong. Everything was perfect and it was really only now that he realized just how damn perfect it was.

He crushed his lips against Hannibal’s before pulling back and laughing. He pressed his forehead to his other half and grinned, probably a bit like a madman as he said, “Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all.”

Hannibal continued to give him an odd look though Will quickly wiped that away with another kiss.

“I love you so goddamn much,” muttered Will, kissing him in between every word. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Hannibal finally managed as he returned the smile.

“You are very strange,” Vi muttered, breaking the moment as she looked at them from over the couch. “But you interest me. I think that is also reason enough to stay living.”

Will shook his head and laughed again, nuzzling against Hannibal’s neck before kissing him on the cheek. “So, what have you been talking about?”

From there, they spent the rest of the day talking and relaxing in the living room until it came time for the preparation for dinner. This time Vi joined them, Hannibal showing her how to properly slice and dice as they prepped what, for Hannibal, was a simple meal.

The next three days went a lot like that. Sometimes they would talk, occasionally Hannibal would read to her or even sit at his harpsichord and play something. Vi often followed Will out to play with the dogs and though he didn’t go fishing he did take her to the pond nearby. When he offered to teach her how to fish, she agreed, more out of curiosity than any real want but it still made Will smile.

On the day that Abigail finally came back, Will found himself actually sorry to see Vi go. What really shocked him was that she felt the same, at least in her own way.

“This will not be our last meeting,” she said rather resolutely as they stood on the steps together.

Hannibal simply raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“You are interesting. I would like to stay around interesting people for now,” she replied, glancing from Abigail and back to Will and Hannibal.

Abigail’s face practically shined at the words, clearly pleased to know that Vi had gotten on well with them.

“What if you came on our next hunt,” suggested Will with a small smile. “Would you like that?”

“I am small and not strong. Would I get in the way?”

“I’d watch your back,” Abigail replied, “and you wouldn’t have to be active in the hunt if you didn’t want to be.”

“Alright,” Vi said, turning her eyes back to Will. “I accept your offer.”

Will chuckled at the wording. “It’s a deal then. I look forward to meeting you again Vi.”

“Buongiorno,” Vi replied.

Will and Hannibal returned the goodbye before hugging Abigail one last time and pressing a light kiss to her cheek. Promising to see each other soon, Will felt Hannibal’s hand move around his waist and pull him close as they drove off. Walking back inside, a thought struck Will that had him grinning from ear to ear, the smile seemingly widened by the scar on his cheek.

Hannibal looked at him curiously, silently asking for an explanation.

“You’ve beat death.”

“How so?” asked Hannibal.

“You have a legacy now,” Will said. “Through Abigail, through Vi, through those that come after them that we may or may not meet. You’ll live on.”

Hannibal cocked his head to the side, considering the words before a smile slid across his own face. He kissed Will softly and whispered against his lips a correction to Will’s statement. “Our legacy.”

“Our legacy,” Will repeated, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s neck and pulling him closer.


End file.
